Keep smiling through
by Meluzina
Summary: We meet again sequelje. "Keep smiling through, just like you always do; 'til the blue skies drive the dark clouds far away!" Csak mosolyogj, ahogy mindig szoktál, amíg a kék ég, el nem űzi a fellegeket.


_A történetet George DeValiert írta, én csak fordítom.  
Az eredeti fanfiction linkje: s/8264379/1/Keep-Smiling-Through_

_Üdv~_

_Páros: Alfred Jones/ Arthur Kirkland (USUK)_

_Keep smiling through, just like you always do,__  
_'_til the blue skies drive the dark clouds far away! (1)_

_(Csak mosolyogj, ahogy mindig is szoktál,_ _  
____amíg a kék ég tovaűzi a sötét fellegeket!) (1)_

_A -We'll Meet Again.- mini-sequelje._

* * *

_1948. nyara__  
____Nebraska, USA_

.

Pár hónap telt el azóta, hogy a _Queen Elizabeth_ _óceánjáró kikötött_ New York-ban, Mr. Arthur Kirklanddel, és a nemrégen előléptetett Alfred Jones kapitánnyal a fedélzetén. Arthur őszintén elmondhatta, hogy egész életében nem volt ennyire zavart, meglepett és elképedt, mint most.

Ha Arthurnak egy szóval kellene Amerikát jellemezni, az az lenne, hogy _nagy._ És hangos. És zavarba ejtő. És különösen lenyűgöző. Szóval nagyon hasonlított magára Alfredra. Az amerikai teljesen odáig volt a boldogságtól, hogy visszatérhetett szülőföldjére. Egyszer már járt itt a rögtön háború vége után, de akkor nem volt vele Arthur, és a különválást egyikük sem viselte jól. Ismét egyedül lenni a Smaragd Oroszlánban, magára hagyva a félelmeivel, aggodalmaival és az emlékeivel, túl sok volt Arthur számára. Mikor Alfred végre visszatért Londonba, Arthur annyira magánkívül volt a boldogságtól, hogy a vasútállomáson az amerikai nyakába ugrott, amire a többi utas elképedt és rosszalló tekintetekkel, felháborodott kiáltásokkal reagált. Így most, hogy Alfredot a hadsereg Amerikába küldte, Arthur rögtön kapott a lehetőségen, hogy elkísérje ezt a kedves, elbűvölő és átkozottul bosszantó amcsit.

Persze maga az út inkább városnéző túra volt, Arthur meg sem tudta nevezni azt a rengeteg államot, amin keresztülutaztak a csillogó piros Chevroleten, és azt a számtalan kifőzdét, helyi érdekességet, furcsaságot, aminél leálltak. Alfred egyszerűen pezsgett a lelkesedéstől, hogy mindent megmutasson Arthurnak a hatalmas Egyesült Államokból, amit csak tud, egészen Nebraskáig, ami sajnos nagyon messze volt. Végül elkerülhetetlenül bekövetkezett, hogy ott ültek ebben az aprócska, szűkös, fémből készült pilótafülkében, Nebraska széles, aranyló mezői felett.

Alfrednak nem kellett sokáig győzködnie a repülőtér személyzetét, hogy adják kölcsön neki az egyik gépüket. Nem egy közülük fel is ismerte Alfredot; az újoncok félelemmel vegyes tisztelettel gyűltek köré, a pilóták elmesélték a saját háborús élményeiket, az idősebb mérnökök megszorították Alfred kezét, és az édesapjáról kezdtek mesélni, aki a húszas években vezette a postagépet. Úgy tűnt, hogy Alfred sokkal jobban érzi magát ezekkel az emberekkel, mint az egyenruhás, kitüntetésekkel teletűzdelt magas rangú tisztekkel, akikkel gyakran rázott kezet.

És Arthur azon tűnődött, hogy a fenébe hagyta magát rábeszélni erre. Próbált nagyokat lélegezni, hogy így űzze el az egyre növekvő izgalmát. Ismét kinézett az apró oldalablakon, hogy megnézze a szárny árnyékát a kifutópályán. A motor zaja sem tudta teljesen elnyomni a fülébe dobogó szívének a hangját. – Képtelen vagyok… – Arthur szorosan behunyta a szemét, és hosszan, reszketve felsóhajtott. – Alfred, nem hiszem, hogy ezt végig tudom csinálni…

- Hogyne tudnád, Arthur! – felelte vidáman Alfred a kattogó vezérlőberendezés mellől. Megfogta Arthur kezét, és gyengéden megszorította. – Ugyan, nézz rám!

Arthur bólintott, nagy levegőt vett, és óvatosan kinyitotta a szemét. Nem jönne most rosszul egy bátorító ital. Talán vennie kellett volna pár üveg csempészett szeszt abban az ohiói bodegában.

- Nincs semmi baj. – Alfred rávigyorgott a pilótaülésből, viseletes dzsekije a vállaira terítve, csillogó szőke haja kikandikált a pilótasapka alól, és az adóvevőt a nyaka köré kanyarította. – Ő pillekönnyű – paskolta meg a műszerfalat. – Egy jó öreg Aeronca Chief. A háború előtt szoktam ilyennel repülni. Nincs miért aggódnod.

Arthur ismét bólintott, megrántotta öltönyének szoros gallérját, és próbált arra gondolni, hogy Alfred tudja, mit csinál. Évek óta vezet repülőgépeket, persze, hogy tudja a dolgát. – Tudom, Alfred, tudom, de… – De Arthuron teljesen eluralkodott az ösztönös, elemi félelem. Hogyan lehetséges, hogy ő itt ül egy felszállásra készülő repülőgépen, hogy életében először repüljön… Arthur hirtelen megrántotta a biztonsági övét. – Elnézésedet kérem, hogy ennyit kellemetlenkedem, de… de egy kicsit talán várhatnánk…

- Hallgass ide, Arthur! – Alfred most határozott hangon beszélt, kék szemeivel biztatóan nézett az angolra. – Te most azzal a sráccal ülsz egy gépben, aki hét repülőt lőtt le teljesen egyedül, rádió-összeköttetés nélkül, kevés üzemanyaggal, egy teljes ellenséges osztaggal körbevéve. Azzal a sráccal ülsz egy gépben, aki három éve vesz részt a legjobb brit katonai pilóták kiképzésében. És azzal a sráccal ülsz egy gépben, aki téged mindennél jobban szeret ezen a világon, és inkább meghalna, minthogy hagyja, hogy neked bármi bajod essen. Akkor indulás, drágám. – Alfred kacsintott, és Arthur szíve nagyot dobbant. – Hadd vigyelek a felhők közé!

Arthur ijedtséget, bosszúságot, büszkeséget, szédülést és borzasztó rémületet érzett egyszerre. Mély, nyöszörgő sóhaj hagyta el ajkait. – Ez teljességgel igazságtalan.

Alfred ártatlan, lelkes arccal nyomogatta a gombokat, tapogatta a műszereket és forgatta azt a furcsa kis kereket. Arthurt lenyűgözte, hogy párja milyen könnyedén húzogatja a tucatnyi irányítókart így, hét ujjal is. – Micsoda igazságtalan?

Ezek a szavak, ez a kacsintás. Ez az átkozott vigyor… – Nagyon jól tudod te azt, te szerencsétlen hülye!

Alfred csak nevetett, és a gép elindult a kifutópályán. – Rendben, akkor felszálló helyzetbe állítom…

Arthur gyomra idegesen szorult össze. – Ne mondd, hogy mit csinálsz, az Isten szerelmére, csak csináld!

Alfred megvonta a vállát. – Akkor jól van, ha te így akarod. – A gép még egy rövid ideig a földön gurult, aztán Alfred elkiáltotta magát. – Rajta! – A motor zúgása betöltötte a pilótafülkét, és Arthur teljesen az üléshez lapult, majdnem az ajtónak nyomódott. Azonban sikerült rávennie magát, hogy uralkodjon rémületén, és Alfred magabiztos mozdulatait, és ragyogó, vidám mosolyát figyelje. De ahogy a gép magasra repült és valószínűtlenül felgyorsult, maga mögött hagyva a kifutópályát, Arthur mégiscsak behunyta a szemét. Alfred vidáman kiáltott fel, mikor a gép kissé megdőlt, és felemelkedett a földről. – WOO HOO HOOO!

Úgy tűnt, hogy Arthurt láthatatlan erő támadta meg. Gyomra egészen a lábáig süllyedt, melle összeszorult, fülei eltömődtek, ahogy vére a fejébe szaladt. Kiabálni akart, de nem tehetett mást, mint a karfát markolni, összeszorítani a fogait, és imádkozni, hogy ez a reszkető, zúgó gép le ne essen az égből. A repülő kissé ereszkedni kezdett, és Arthur úgy érezte, hogy majdnem megfullad, és a melléhez kapott.

- Ez normális, édesem. A gép most emelkedik fel.

Arthur túlságosan is meg volt rettenve ahhoz, hogy észrevegye ezt a szirupos kedveskedést. Szemeit szorosan behunyta, és olyan erővel markolta a karfát, hogy ujjai elfehéredtek. Ez volt a legfurcsább érzés, amit valaha is megtapasztalt: teste egyszerre tűnt nehéznek és könnyűnek, fejében nyomást érzett, gyomra üres volt és kicsit háborgott. Furcsa, kellemetlen érzés volt, és el sem tudta képzelni, hogyan nevethet és viccelődhet ilyenkor Alfred? Hát nem veszi észre, hogy ő nem tud itt _lélegezni_?

- Hát nem csodás, Arthur? – kiáltotta hangosan az amerikai.

Arthur válaszolni próbált, de csak ezt tudta magából kipréselni. – A rohadt életbe, te szemétláda! NE RÖHÖGJ!

- Jaj, miért vagy ilyen, a felszállás a legjobb az egészben! Ahogy látod, hogy minden egyre kisebb lesz, és távolodik… hé, nézd csak, milyen ez a mi Chevynk! Ezekről a régi irányítókarokról mennyi emlék jut eszembe! Mennyire más, mint azok a Spitfirok és Hurricane-ok amikkel hencegtek nekem. Hé, Arthur, pár perc, és meg tudom mutatni a farmot, ahol felnőttem! Várj csak egy kicsit… Arthur, miért csukod be a szemed?

- Mert baromira félek! Kérlek, szólj, ha túl vagyunk ezen az egészen!

Alfred abbahagyta a nevetést, és sóhajtott egyet. – Oh. Rendben. Csak szintre hozom a gépet, és gyorsan körberepülünk.

Arthur szívébe bűntudat mart, mikor meghallotta Alfred csalódott hangját. Mit is mondott az előbb – hogy ő ne bízna Alfredban? Persze, hogy ez számára új, furcsa és ijesztő. De Alfrednak nagyon fontos. Ez volt az otthona, a múltja, az élete és az ő félelme fogja megakadályozni, hogy ezt mind megmutassa a fiú. Ráadásul Alfred most már nem is repülhet, nehogy megerőltesse a sérült szemeit. Arthur nagy levegőt vett, hogy úrrá legyen a félelmén, és biztatta magát, hogy képes erre. Alfredért. – Nincs semmi baj! Jól vagyok, csak… a fenébe is, ez olyan furcsa!

Arthur ismét érezte, ahogy keze Alfredéval kulcsolódik össze. – De csodálatos is. Csak nézz le! Hát nem fantasztikus?

Rendben. Csak nézni. Meg tudja ő az csinálni! Megszorította Alfred kezét, erőt vett magán, hogy kinyissa a szemét, és rögtön fel is kiáltott döbbenetében. – Azt a mindenit!

Körülöttük a végtelen kék ég terült el. Zöld és sárga parcellájú mezők terpeszkedtek alattuk, itt-ott sötét házak és labirintusszerű girbegurba földutak szakították meg a tájat. A ragyogó Nap arany fényével ragyogta be a végtelen, sík, nyílt teret. Arthur megrázta a fejét, ahogy lenézett a látványra; el sem tudott képzelni még egy helyet, ami ennél jobban különbözzön Londontól. Alfred otthona napfényes, derűs, hatalmas, félelmetes volt. És csodaszép. A fiú felé fordult, és látta, hogy szélesen vigyorog, ismét nagyon boldog. Hogyan szerette ezt a vigyorgást, mintha a kék eget hozta volna el, hogy elűzze Arthur félelmének és kétségeinek sötét fellegeit.

- Csodálatos!

Alfred boldogan nevetett. – Tudtam, hogy tetszeni fog! Annyiszor álmodtam róla, Arthur, hogy egyszer együtt szeljük keresztül az eget; itt, az én otthonomban… – kacsintott Alfred. – Ez varázslat!

Arthur szíve hevesebben kezdett el dobogni, de már nem a félelemtől. Ez a háború óta eltelt három év többet hozott a számára, mint amiről valaha is álmodni mert volna. Minden Alfreddal töltött nap valami újdonságot, vidámságot hozott, minden perc kaland volt, és Arthur nem tudta, hogyan lehetséges, de úgy tűnt, hogy minden egyes nappal egyre jobban szereti ezt az őrült amerikait. Annyira szereti, hogy keresztülutazza a világot, hogy miatta még az égbe is felrepüljön… Arthur gyengéden megbökte Alfred karját.  
- Alfred. Ez varázslat!

Alfred szemei a végtelen égnél is kékebben csillantak fel a szemüveg mögött. – Na, most jól figyelj, nem bukkan-e fel olyan repülő csészealj, amilyen tavaly zuhant le Új Mexikóban! (2)

Arthur elkeseredetten sóhajtott fel. – Az egy meteorológiai ballon volt, Alfred.

- Azt akarják, hogy az emberek ezt higgyék.

Arthur a szemeit forgatta, és összeszorította a fogait. Ha még egy szót hall arról, hogyan próbálják eltussolni a roswelli esetet… – Nem vagyok hajlandó ezt még egyszer végighallgatni.

- Meglátod, Arthur, egy nap kiderül az igazság. Ooh, nézd! Nézd! – A gép kissé megdőlt és Arthur megmarkolta a karfát. Alfred lefelé mutatott. – Pont alattunk! Az a széles út! Az a felszállópálya, ahonnan életemben először szálltam fel! És nem tudom, látod-e innen, de ott van az én régi házam a domb oldalán. Látod?

Arthur nem látta, de azért bólintott. – Igen, igen, nagyon aranyos. Most viszont, kérlek, állítsd vissza normális helyzetbe a gépet!

Alfred vihogva engedelmeskedett.

Ahogy tovább repültek, Arthur kérdezett egyet, s mást a tájról, ami felett elhaladtak, a kiismerhetetlennek tűnő irányítókarokról, és nem tehetett róla, de mosolyra késztette az a lelkesedés, ahogy Alfred válaszolt. Minden idegeskedése tovatűnt. Csak ült Alfred mellett, több ezer kilométer magasságban, és az egész olyan varázslatos, különös volt, akár a többi közös élményük, az összes többi gyönyörű őrültség, amiben az elmúlt három évben részük volt.

- Elképesztő, hogy mennyi mindenre emlékszel! – hüledezett Arthur, mikor Alfred befejezte a magyarázatát az Aeronca Chief és a Mustang fordulósebessége közötti különbségről.

- Ugyan, Arthur, ez nem olyan nehéz. Szerintem könnyen meg tudnálak tanítani rá, amilyen okos vagy.

Arthur azonban nem volt ebben olyan biztos. – Csak hízelegsz nekem. Itt fent te vagy az okos, Alfred.

Alfred hanyagul megvonta a vállát, de arca felragyogott a büszkeségtől. Ismét kinézett az ablakon, a határtalan kék égre és a végtelen tájra.  
- Na, akkor vigyük magasabbra, jó? Ugye bízol bennem?

Arthur bízott ebben az istenverte amcsiban. Mindig is bízott benne, és mindig is bízni fog. És ezért csinálja végig az egészet. Ezért ül itt ebben a szárnyas fémkasztniban több ezer méter magasságban; ezért van itt ebben a különös, vad országban több millió kilométerre az otthonától. Mert ettől Alfred arca felragyog, és nevet a boldogságtól. Mert Alfred ezt szereti, és ez ő világa, és közel öt éve ez hozta őt Londonba, és az ő életébe. Mert ez még mindig varázslat, örökké az.

- Mindig Alfred.

Alfred oldalra fordult, és halványan Arthurra vigyorgott. – Annyira, hogy meg is forgathatom?

Arthur figyelmeztetően hunyorított. – Talán majd legközelebb. Most pedig… – Arthur felhúzta magát a széken, Alfredhoz hajolt, és követte párja eget fürkésző tekintetét. – Vigyél a felhők közé!

* * *

_Vége_

1. _„__We'll Meet Again"_ szövegét Hughie Charles írta.

2. „...Állítólag 1947. július 2-án egy azonosítatlan repülő tárgy lezuhant a város külső részén. A hírek szerint július 8-án a RAAF (Roswell Army Air Field) bejelentette, hogy ez egy UFO (Unidentified Flying Object, angol szó, magyarul: azonosítatlan repülő tárgy) volt és négy földönkívülitestet találtak a becsapódás helyén. A következő napon az Egyesült Államok Légiereje bejelentette, hogy nem ufóról van szó, hanem egymeteorológiai léggömbről. Azóta Roswell – az 51-es körzettel együtt (az elméletek szerint itt őrzik a földönkívüli testeket) – lett a földönkívüliösszeesküvés-elméletek központja..." Forrá wiki/Roswell


End file.
